


Hale Industries

by orphan_account



Series: Mr. Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crazy shit happens, Derek is the boss, Established Relationship, Multi, um i suck at tagging just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Hale Industries anything can happen. </p><p>Derek and Stiles are engaged and there are some werewolves rebelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if errors.  
> Updates often. :)

“This is the crappiest piece of crap in crap ville.” Stiles said looking at the work the new interns have presented to him. “Honestly guys I thought you were all top of the class from the best school. I was doing this stuff before I got into highschool. You can all leave come back tomorrow with better ideas.” He jumped a bit at the arm wrapping around his middle.

****

“Stiles, its just lunch time why are you sending home all of the interns?” Derek says into his ear.

****

“Well Mr. Hale I am disappointed in their latest work and they obviously need time to come up with better ideas so I am giving it to them.”

****

“Fine, are you done here? We have a board meeting soon.”

****

“Yeah, lets go.”

****

“Mr.Hale you are late again.”

****

“Lydia I am not late for my own board meeting.”

****

“Yes you are you were probably making out with Stiles in the lab or something.”

****

“Actually Lydia there was no making out and I can make out where ever and when ever I want with my fiance who is also your boss.” Stiles says seated at the chair on the corner of Derek’s which is at the head of the long meeting table.

****

“He is your boss too.”

****

“Thats by default. He knows he can’t control me and doesn’t try to.”

****

“Guys I was supposed to be having lunch with Allison so can we please finish this up.” Scott said clearly annoyed next to Boyd.

****

“Well Chris let me know that he has been getting information from hunters saying there is a growing group of werewolves who are rebelling against the code and instead conforming to more traditional wild lifestyles.”

****

“So in other words there are a bunch of werewolves who want to kill hunters and fight other supernatural creatures?” Erica ask clearly bored already.

****

“Yes.”  Derek answers.

****

“Ok so why don’t we let them get it out of their system or just kick their asses?”

****

“The group is secret so we are not sure who is in this group though the leader apparently goes by Matt.  They are annoying the vampires and the last thing we need is a war against vampires. Chris is giving us time to try to sort it out before the hunters get involved and everything goes to a completely different level. “

****

“This sucks. This is going to get in the way of our wedding planning.”  Stiles says pouting like a four year old.

****

“Its not like you were doing much anyway you have a wedding planner.” Lydia says rolling her eyes.

****

“Still I wanted to spend this time in bliss with my fiance not trying to find rebeling werewolves. Whenever shit like this happens they always try to come after me to get to Derek and I am a fully grown magic handler I shouldn’t have to deal with this shit.” Sties says getting up and walking out of the office.

****

“If you weren’t in love with him he would be fired.” Erica says.

****

“No he works here because his work is amazing and you know it. Meeting dismissed.” Derek goes to Stiles lab to find it closed so he goes to his office and finds Stiles laying on the couch listening to some sad songs form the sound system. “What's wrong Stiles?

****

“I don’t want to have to deal with this shit. I want to do normal almost married people things and not have to watch my back for crazy rebel werewolves.” He says throwing an arm over his face.

****

“Stiles we have been together almost ten years we always have time for each other and about the werewolves they’d have to be completely stupid to  mess with you.” Derek said now sitting next to Stiles rubbing his legs.

****

“I want CeCe!" "Stiles she is probably busy.”

****

“I want CeCe!!!” Stiles shouts kicking Derek in the side.

****

“Okay fine.” Derek pulls out his phone to text her.

****

**Derry Berry: Are you busy?**

**CeCe my Queen: Never to busy for my Derry Berry! :* What do you need?**

**Derry Berry: There is some trouble with some rebeling werewolves and Stiles wants you.**

**CeCe my Queen: Okay I am taking the first flight I can out and staying with you guys.**

**Derry Berry: You don’t have to rush.**

**CeCe my Queen: This is my Stiles we are talking about he is a priority. Plus I am using the credit card you gave me.**

**Derry Berry: Don’t you have work? a life? You can’t drop it all for him. Why are you using my the credit card you make more than enough money.**

**CeCe my Queen: I can just do my work on my computer. Stiles is my love and I know but you will do anything for me Derry Berry and I like exercising that fact. So tell him I will be there by dinner. Kisses xx**

****

“Stiles she said she will be here by dinner. You should probably get her room together I wi finish up here and pick something up from her favorite restaurant and bring it home for dinner.” He leans over and gives him a kiss on the lips.

****

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and deeps the kiss. “CeCe is coming! Don’t be late!” He gives him another kiss before jumping up and leaving the office not doubt going to pick up some vanilla air waxes for CeCe’s room.

****

A little while later Erica comes in the office smirking. “So I heard CeCe is coming.”

****

“Yeh Stiles wants her to be here. I’m guessing until this whole ordeal is over.” Derek says not looking up from the work he is finishing before going home.

****

“How does that make you feel?” Erica ask mocking a therapist.

****

“It’s fine.”

****

“Is it really sometimes I wonder who he loves more. I know that bothers you” She says now toying with the picture of him and Stiles smilling after Stiles just won an award for his work in physics.

****

“It doesn’t I know that his love for her is different for his love for me. I love her too. It doesn’t bother me and I know you can tell I am not lying. I love CeCe and I am glad she is coming. It will be good with her being here to be with Stiles while I try to gets this over with quickly and she can help him with the interns who are frustrating him. Now can you please e-mail the building and let them know that CeCe is coming I know they won’t have a problem but a heads up for her is always nice and call ahead and order her favorite from that restuarant that she likes I will pick it up.

****

“Ok boss you better hurry up you have an hour before you should be heading out of the office.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments. 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: cexilicious.tumblr.com


End file.
